Cause You're So Beautiful
by Strawberry Nothing
Summary: It the start of a new year and Ryan and Marissa are finally happy with no drama, right? Read to find out! [After the premiere. RM. Some SS] It's pretty much a fluffy but also w some drama RM story!


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer- i dont really know y people put their here lol but i dont own the oc probably never will!!!!!**

**Author's Note #1-i've read some spoilers they arent for ryrissa in the new season so i decided for the RM fans that i'd make a RM beginning!!!! it'll have sexual stuff but other cute fluff 2 of course some SS**

**Author's Note #2- this takes place after the season premiere.**

--------------------          -----------------------

Marissa was nervous. Summer break was ending soon, and she would be back in school soon. But this year she wouldn't have Ryan with her. Marissa sat outside by her pool, listening to music. She closed her eyes under her Chanel sunglasses and tried to remember when time were better. Like when she was with Ryan and lived with her dad.

Marissa heard her loud cell phone ring a high pitched melody and she took off her headphones and picked it up. It was her best friend Summer.

"Hey, Sum! What's up?" Marissa said.

"Coop, Cohen just called me. He's back!" Summer said happily.

"But you're with Zach." Marissa said.

"Actually...I kind of broke up with him. I don't wanna get close to another guy, it hurts too much if they break your heart." Summer explained.

"Yeah...I know." Marissa said. She knew Seth and Summer wouldd eventually get back together, but she didn't bother.

"But even though I'm not getting back with Cohen, guess who is back too?" Summer said.

Marissa smiled. Could it be?

"Ryan!" Summer said before Marissa could answer.

Marissa squealed in excitement. "Oh my God!" she said.

"I know! You should totally go see him." Summer said.

"I will, I've really missed him." Marissa said.

"I know. Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Summer said.

Marissa hung up her phone and started walking into her house. She went to take a quick shower, and then straightened her hair and put on her make-up. She couldn't decided what to wear, but eventually chose a pair of fitting jeans and a satin blue halter top. Ryan always liked it on her. She grabbed her bag and walked outside, but before she could reach the door her mother stepped infront of her.

"Where are you going???" Julie asked.

"To Ryan's, he's back." Marissa answered.

"Marissa, you're too good for that Chino trash. There's a reason you two aren't together...It just wasn't mean to be. You should've listened to me when I said to go with Luke!" her mother lectured.

"So then you could've had easier access to sleep with him?" Marissa shouted.

Julie frowned. "You are not leaving this house!" she screamed.

"Yes I am! You can't keep me prisoner forever!" Marissa said.

"Fine, you get hurt, but it's not my problem when you cry over the Chino boy who broek your heart." Julie said sternly.

Marissa rolled her eyes and got into her car to go to Ryan's. She pulled into the driveway and excitedly knocked on the pool house door. Ryan answered and smiled. He looked so hot to Marissa when he would wear his wife beaters!!

Marissa flung her arms around him and they shared and intense and affectionate embrace.

"I missed you so much." Ryan whispered.

"I missed you too." Marissa said.

Their lips met and they shared a long, wet kiss. Marissa backed Ryan onto his bed after shutting and locking the door. Ryan laid down and Marissa stradelled him. She was feeling a rush of passion, and he was too.

Marissa leaned down to kiss him again and tugged on his shirt. "Off." She said with a sneaky smiled.

Ryan removed his shirt and Marissa leaned down again. They kissed intensely as Ryan snaked his hands up her back and began to undo the strings of her halter top. Marissa sighed with passion. "Mmmm." She said as their lips collided.

Ryan felt control again. "Marissa, we can't do this." He said.

Marissa got off him, confused. "Why?" Marissa asked.

"Look...I want this to be perfect, and doing it after we haven't seen each other for monthes isn't perfect. How about tomorrow night I'll take you out? We can go out to dinner, walk on the beach, come back heer and...." He stopped.

"That sounds...perfect! I'll see you then. Pick me up at 8." Marissa said happily.

She hopped off the bed and gave Ryan a long goodbye kiss. "Until then..." she said before walking out.

Ryan laid back down on his bed. "Until then." He whispered to himself.

Marissa was walking to her car when she bumped into Seth who was walking to the pool house. "Hey, Marissa ......I'm really sorry about what happened when Ryan left......I was just really upset and all......" Seth said.

"It's okay....I'm sorry too. So, how are things with Summer?" Marissa asked. She then remembered her earlier conversation with Summer. Oops!

"Not good.......I don't think we'll be getting together anytime soon. I hope it won't be weird for you and Ryan." Seth said.

Marissa shook her head. "It won't. I'll talk to her, ok?" she said.

Seth nodded. "Thanks Marissa. You and Ryan are good?" he asked.

Marissa smiled and Seth knew her answer. "Good." He said.

----------------------                 ----------------------


End file.
